Nervous?
by Jeck
Summary: Dawn's got a very important question for Zoey. Appealshipping, oneshot


Wow... finally, my first appealshipping fic! Not to mention it's the first thing I've written in 2 months.

Anyway, I'd like to dedicate this to someone very special. When I first saw Zoey and Dawn, I thought "Wow, they'd make a good couple!" But I didn't really get passionate about them until I read some of his appealshipping work. Not to mention, he gave me a bunch of great ideas for appealshipping oneshots and such.

So it's with great pleasure that I dedicate my first appealshipping fanfic to none other then Rave the Rich!

Enjoy!

(I don't own Pokemon)

* * *

Nervous?

* * *

"Would you mind if I traveled with you?" I was stunned, to say the least.

"Yeah Dawn, of course." The words were out of my mouth before I had even comprehended the situation at hand, but I didn't regret them.

"Really? That's great, Zoey! I mean, I learn so much about coordinating from you and I really do miss you between contests! Not to mention I'm really sick of following Ash and Brock around because they have such different goals then me and it's hard being the only girl in a group. I mean, if this is weird for you, just say so, but you have no idea how…"

"Dawn, breathe!" It was fairly amusing to watch her ramble on and on. She was so cute when she got nervous, but when I noticed her face get red then turn slightly purple, I realized she wasn't giving herself any room to breathe. Still, I felt kind of bad. Maybe she thought I didn't really care.

"Yes…you're right! Sorry! I'm just so nervous…"

"Don't be. Traveling by myself was great for my coordinating career, but I'd trade my ribbons in a heartbeat to take away those lonely nights with just my Pokemon and me. I think it would be great for both of us if we were to travel together." After my little speech, I felt I had got my point across as the warmest smile I had ever seen from her spread across her face. That familiar pang of longing shot through my chest, but I swallowed my feelings and smiled back.

* * *

I was so nervous when I asked her those eight little words that would change everything between us.

"Would you mind if I traveled with you?" I could see the shock of her face, but I wouldn't run away. I'll stand here and wait for her answer, like an adult.

"Yeah Dawn, of course." Maybe it was the way she had said it, but I wasn't convinced. Traveling with someone was big… it wasn't like asking for a piece of gum or something, but that's how it seemed she had answered it

"Really? That's great, Zoey! I mean, I learn so much about coordinating from you and I really do miss you between contests! Not to mention I'm really sick of following Ash and Brock around because they have such different goals then me and it's hard being the only girl in a group. I mean, if this is weird for you, just say so, but you have no idea how…"

"Dawn, breathe!" It was then I realized the ache in my lungs, crying out for the oxygen I desperately needed. I was so wrapped up in my little speech, my attempt to show her how much traveling with her meant to me, that I had forgotten to leave room to breathe.

"Yes…you're right! Sorry! I'm just so nervous…" Now I'm sure I had looked like an idiot and I felt as if I might faint, but I had come this far, hadn't I?

"Don't be. Traveling by myself was great for my coordinating career, but I'd trade my ribbons in a heartbeat to take away those lonely nights with just my Pokemon and me. I think it would be great for both of us if we were to travel together." All I could do was smile when I heard the sincerity in her voice and saw the honesty in her eyes. Its little things like this that makes falling for her worthwhile.

* * *

Ash turned to Brock, a smile spread wide across his face.

"Doesn't she look happy?" He said, nodding his head in the direction of their blue haired friends as she jumped into the arms of her red headed friend.

"Yeah, that she does. It makes me feel better about sticking the idea of them traveling in her head." Brock replied, as he turned back to disassembling a tent.

"I've got you all to myself now." Ash whispered, his smile never wavering.

"You say something?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Okay. Think you can help me with this tent?"

"Yeah, no problem."

* * *

The End

So what did you think?


End file.
